


Chasing Love

by BlackRoses13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Developing Relationship, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Happy Ending, House Party, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Party, graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses13/pseuds/BlackRoses13
Summary: Finals and GraduaXion ever creep closer, putting everyone on edge. At Obsession University students prepare and share one last laugh as they go out into the world. Kris and Tao might share a little more. Will they find happiness? Lets sure hope they do!For the 2020 graduates who didn't get their graduation. Enjoy this little angsty fluff piece centered around Kris and Tao. Thank you to the mods who organized this wonderful fest!!!!
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Chasing Love

The professor dismisses the class before gathering her things and leaving the room. The students sigh and slowly begin to pack up their things as well. Next week was the beginning of finals. Next week was the beginning of hell.

“Hey Tao!” Jongin, Minseok, and Jongdae slump into the seats around Tao, their faces betraying the stress they feel. “We should definitely study together for this.” Jongin suggests with a slight smirk.

“Please, Tao.” Jongdae pleads.

“I was planning on studying with Kris since he passed these classes a year and a half ago.” Tao rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“We can have a study party and Kris will teach us!” Minseok says happily.

“I’ll ask him and let you guys know. But, can we go get something to eat? I’m starving.”

“You’re always hungry, Panda.” Jongin jokes as they walk from the lecture hall.

“Am not!” Tao pouts. The group laughs as they make their way to the small cafe on the corner of campus. Laughing and joking, they cram through the door and make their way over to their usual table.

“Hey Kiddo’s!” Minseok says to the three juniors already sitting at the table.

“Hey guys!” Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon greet in unison.

“Hey Tao?” Baekhyun asks after the four seniors have settled in their seats.

“Hm?”

“Can we borrow your notes from your theater classes last year?" He says sheepishly.

“More specifically for Stage Management and Lighting Design?” Junmyeon sighs.

“Yeah, sure. They’re at my apartment; you can get them later.”

“Awesome!”

“How’s everyone doing?” Luhan smiles as he sets down a tray of waters.

“I feel like I am going to die.” Baekhyun sighs dramatically, slumping in his seat. “These finals are going to be insane!

“They can’t be all that bad.” Chanyeol jokes as he and Sehun squeeze into the already cramped long booth.

“If you think Business Management and Business Financing is easy then I’d like to see you pass those finals.”

“Nah,” Sehun laughs, “I’ll stick with learning about the different applications to make music that we all already know about! These Sophomore classes are so ridiculous.”

“That class was so pointless.”

“Lay!” Everyone’s eyes light up at seeing their friend again. “When did you get back in town? How was your internship?” Sehun asks.

“I got in last night. I still have to come take the finals you know.” he says, russling Suho’s hair playfully.

“Well, we are glad you’re back. We missed having our Unicorn around.” Everyone agrees with Baekhyun’s statement as Lay finds a seat.

“I’m sure.” Lay chuckles.

“You want me to bring you guy’s your usuals?” Luhan asks. A chorus of affirmatives follow after him as he walks away.

***

“So what exactly do you need help with, Tao?” Kris asks as he presses buttons in quick succession on his controller. His attention focused more on his game than the frustrated Panda sitting behind him on the couch.

“I need help with this proposal for the Innovator’s class!” he sighs, exacerbated by the lack of help from the male sitting across from him.

“Just think of something, like a strategy that you can add to a business to help it grow.”

“Like what? I’ve tried many things and they’ve already been implemented into business practice!”

Sighing, Kris pauses his game and spins around in his chair. “So what if it’s been implemented? You just need to make the proposal of how you would make that system work in a business environment. The prof doesn’t care if it’s an active system or one you made up. As long as the way you introduce the strategy to a business makes sense and would work, you’ll pass.”

“So then what strategy should I do?” Tao grinds out.

“That’s up to you.” Kris smirks evilly and turns back to play his game.

“You’re no help!” taking a pillow, Tao chucks it at the back of Kris’s head, landing a direct hit. The controller falls from Kris’s hands with a clatter and a few seconds later ‘Game Over’ appears on the screen.

“Really, Tao?” Kris peers over his shoulder, his eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

“You asked for it.” Crossing his arms, Tao looks away, pouting.

“Did I now?” Tao is shoved onto his back, his arms pinned down by Kris’s hands. Tao peer’s up in shock as Kris looms above him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Tao stutters out.

“You’re being a brat.” Kris say’s flatly. “You want me to do everything for you.” He cut’s Tao off with his sharp words.

“But I just want-”

“Want me to do everything. Stop denying it, Tao. I can’t hold your hand through everything. You need to pass this class with your own abilities; your own ideas and thoughts. Not mine.”

“I just want your help!” Tao yells. “I just want you to help me understand what I am supposed to do!”

“You would know what to do if you paid attention in class!” Kris yells back. “You’ve been coming to me since you started this class in particular. I’ve been the one holding your hand and guiding you through the whole class. I had to teach you everything that you should have learned from the professor in the first place. Was it because you really didn’t understand a single thing? Huh?”

Tao stare’s up at Kris, battling the rush of emotions raging within him. Anger, hurt, sadness, guilt, and frustration; all swirled together in the pit of his stomach, making him feel sick. Tear’s stung at the corners of his eyes. Biting his tongue, Tao remains silent as he continues to gaze at the seething male above him.

“Well?” Kris presses for an answer. “Are you playing dumb or are you actually that clueless.” His words stung. Tao’s chest hurt at the words and the tears spilled over as a result.

“I’m sorry.” Tao whispers, a chill spreading through his body. He wanted to hide. To crawl into a hole and never come out again. “I’m sorry I was annoying you.” He gently pushes the elder off of him and quietly stands up and gather’s his things.

“Tao, I-”

“I’ll see you at the party.” Tao say’s mindlessly, before walking out the door, closing it with a soft click.”

“Fuck.” Kris scrubs his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration. He looks at the abandoned controller lying on the floor wishing he could take his words back. Grabbing his phone from the small table he dials Tao's number. Pacing, he waits as the phone rings before it connects to the voice-mail. 

Disconnecting, he re-dials, muttering to himself. "Pick up, Tao. Come on." The call connects directly to voice-mail. Tao had switched his phone off. "Damnit!" The automated message fills Kris's ears, dread setting in that he really messed up.

"Tao, call me when you get this. I was wrong. I'm sorry for what I said. I was stupid. Please…" pressing the end button, Kris stares helplessly at his phone, willing it to ring.

The weekend passes slowly with no word from Tao. The sophomores bombard him with questions late Sunday evening but he gives half-hearted answers, worried more about Tao and if he is alright. Once the sophomores leave, Kris sits on the couch staring at his phone that sits quietly on the table. Sighing, he gets up and heads to the bathroom to shower.

Toweling off his hair, Kris trudges over to the couch and flops down with a thump. Staring at his phone the notification light blinks steadily, mocking him. Tentatively, he grabs the phone and unlocks it. A lone notification bubble is perched on his messaging app. His heart rate increases as he opens the application. 

'Tao: New Message'

Tapping on the message, he braces for the worst.

Tao: 'Kris, thank you for showing me that I need to stand on my own two feet. Sorry that I never realized how big of a burden I was to you. I figured out the topic to use for my proposal. Thank you for your help. Like you said, I was the one being stupid and acting like a brat. For that, I am sorry. I'll see you at graduation.'

Kris: 'I should be the one apologizing, not you. I was wrong and regret my actions and words. I'm glad you were able to figure out your proposal. I know you will pass all your classes. I'll see you at graduation…'

With a growl, he chucks his phone across the room, watching as it hits the wall and falls to the floor in pieces.

***

Kris stands outside the auditorium where graduation was held, waiting not so patiently for the ceremony to be over. He showed up late and wasn't able to get in for a seat but he was still able to hear the names being called. Tao never replied to any of the messages Kris had sent. Kris was frustrated to say the least, but he only hoped that things could go back to the way they were. Tao being completely oblivious and Kris drowning his feelings behind friendship.

"I proudly present this year's class of Obsession University Graduates! Congratulations!" The closing ceremony music echoes through the door and Kris moves to stand under the large maple tree. The whole group had agreed previously to meet under the same tree where they promised to succeed in school upon graduation. So there Kris stood, waiting for the group of seniors to arrive. After some time of pacing around the tree, the group of five make their way to the tree laughing and falling over each other. 

"We did it! We are finally finished with classes and school!" Minseok cheers.

"There better be plenty of booze at your place, Kris. We are partying till dawn!" Jongin throws his fist in the air, excited to have finished.

"Oh you bet. Just no throwing it up." Kris jokes and they all laugh. 

"Sehun is probably going to be the first one to upchuck." Jongdae laughs.

"Either that or Luhan." Jongin chimes. As the three argue away about who would pass out first, Kris grabs the roses he set down earlier and steps over to Tao.

“Congratulations Tao, you did it!” he pulls the reluctant Tao into a one armed hug before handing him the bouquet of roses. The rest of the group chuckles at the gesture.

“Thanks.” Tao smiles, burying his nose into the fragrant flowers. He looks up when he hears Kris let out a chuckle. “Are you laughing at me?”

“Hm? What? No! No, I was just-”

“Laughing at me.” Tao pouts.

“I’m sorry, Tao. But you just looked so cute! I couldn’t help it.”

“Are we going to your party or what?” Tao says dismissively, crossing his arms.

Kris chuckles softly, “Yeah. Come on.” Rubbing the back of his head he starts walking to his car.

"Hey, we'll meet you there, there are a couple people we still need to see!"

"Cool! See you there." Kris waves to them as they turn away into the crowd. "You coming?"

"Huh?" Tao looks slightly bewildered as he turns away from the retreating forms of his friends.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there for the rest of the day?" With a huff, Tao trudges forward, following after.

***  
Pulling into the drive, Tao jumps out before the car is even shut off, heading to the backyard where the Juniors and Sophomores are already gathered. Words of congratulations meet Tao’s ear’s as a drink is thrust into his hand.

“The other’s haven’t arrived yet?” Kris asks as he walks up to the group.

“Not yet, but they texted saying they were on their way about 5 minutes ago.” Sehun chirps.

“Hey are you and Tao ok?” Baekhyun asks worriedly, pulling him off to the side. "Tao’s been acting funny for a few weeks now."

"I said some stupid things to him, Baek. I've tried to apologize to him multiple times but he won't hear any of it."

"Hmm. Maybe if you get a few drinks in him it might help?"

"I'm not getting him drunk and kissing him. If that's what you're implying."

"Hehe, guilty. But seriously," Baekhyun sighs, "pull him away and talk with him. Trying to do it over a phone or text won't work with him. It needs to be face to face. Someplace where he can't run away from it. Someplace where he has to face it. You know he likes to hide it but when he feels something, he really feels it.”

"I know, but I don't want to ruin this any further than it is right now. He hates me because of what I said. If I say anything else stupid, he probably won't talk to me, let alone ever see me again."

"Kris, you can't think like that. Trust me. This time he will listen to you." Baek jerks his head toward Tao, "Now go talk to him before he's too drunk to remember anything." With a shove, Kris is pushed in the direction of Tao and where he stands talking with Luhan, Kyungsoo and Jongin.

"Hey guys?" Kris comes up to three, slightly nervous. "Can I borrow this one for a minute?" Kris says with a jerk of his thumb towards Tao.

"Sure!" Luhan agrees.

"Just don't break him." Jongin says, pulling Kyungsoo away by the arm.

"You should be saying that to Tao…" Kris mutters after them.

"What do you want?" Tao crosses his arms, clearly not happy with having to 'talk' with Kris.

"I want to properly apologize to you, Zitao. What I said and what I did was wrong and I truly wish I could take it all back. I know that you may never forgive me for it and I don't blame you if that's the case. I just hope that we can remain friends despite what has happened. I… I really am sorry." Kris looks down, no longer able to hold eye contact with the man in front of him. He doesn't expect Tao to say anything. In fact he expects a slap to the face and for Tao to walk away.

"You suck at apologizing." Tao rolls his eyes, not buying the works that Kris just told him.

"Sorry." Kris breaths softly. "I won't bother you anymore than this. If you need anything, you know where to find it." Turning, Kris walks away leaving his shattered heart in the spot where he just stood. He felt like he was going to be sick just with the meager thought of never being able to speak to Tao again. 

"What are you doing." Baekhyun stops him as he pours a generous amount of vodka into a red solo cup.

"Drowning my sorrows." Kris says giving a cheer and downing most of the contents in one swig.

"That bad?" Junmyeon asks, pulling the cup from Kris’s hand.

"He basically told me that I can go fuck myself."

"Ouch." Junmyeon claps a hand on Kris’s shoulder giving a light squeeze in sympathy.

"If it’s any consolation, he won't stop staring at you." Jongdae nudges up against Kris’s side, preventing him from turning around to verify.

"It's only right that I get the same treatment that I gave him. I hurt him so much worse than what I am feeling now."

"It still doesn't make it right. You both should be locked in a room until you figure your shit out."

"He would break me into pieces before even talking to me." Kris scoffs.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Baekhyun quickly grabs Jongdae and Junmyeon, pulling them away.

"Kris?" Tao’s sheepish call has Kris holding his breath as he turns.

"Yes, Tao?" Kris’s heart beats wildly in his chest, despite telling himself not to get his hopes up.

"What you did, at the time I hated it. I was angry and let my emotions speak for me. You made me angry and upset with your words. It hurt me to think that you only saw me as a burden." Kris wanted to speak but let Tao say what he wanted. "I always asked for your help because I knew you aced that class. But also for my own selfish reasons…" Tao’s eyes shifted wildly from looking at Kris to looking at everything but Kris.

"You like me. Is that what you are telling me right now?" Kris says bluntly.

"What?" Tao’s eyes go wide and his ears turn pink. "I - I never said that!"

"You don't have to. I can tell just from the way you are talking and acting right now. What made you come to this realization?"

Tao hesitates before muttering, "When you pinned me down…"

"How so? I only pinned you-"

"You made my heart do funny things."

"Funny things?"

"I had the others do the same thing but…" Tao trails off, fidgeting nervously.

"But what, Tao? Tell me. Please?" Kris urges him, yet Tao remains silent. "Please, Tao. Tell me."

“My heart flutters only for you.” Tao whispers softly, a slight blush creeping along his cheeks. Kris smiles and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling the younger into him.

“Good. Cause mine flutters for you, too.” nuzzling his face into his neck, Tao lets out a small squeak as Kris nips gently at his pulse. “Now, let’s go inside.” Threading their fingers he pulls a blushing Tao into the house.


End file.
